User blog:BlankyXP/Something to get off my chest...
I know I'm probably practically the only one who has ever played it on this Wiki full of sissies who only like life simulation games, but... FIRE EMBLEM IS SOOO AWESOME!!! Yeah, and uh...it's sooo coolio. Even though I don't really play zat much strategy games, Fire Emblem be very addictive to play (in my opinion). I've only played the two "Tellius" games (the games with Ike as the lord, whom most of you should know from Super Smash Bros. Brawl). And well...um...so like, in the game, if you don't know what a strategy game is, it's basically like, you take turns. You control a bunch of character units, and move them across like a field of...stuff. You have to use these units to battle enemy units, which are computer-controlled players. Each map has a different objective like Rout (kill all enemies), Seize (commander of the army has to step on a certain panel of the map and select "Seize" to end the chapter), Escape (basically like Seize, except any unit can escape first, but the commander has to escape before truly clearing the map), Defeat Boss (self-explanatory, just beat up the commander of the other army), Defend (defend a spot on the map for a given amount of turns), and maybe some others that I can't quite remember right now. I guess it's sorta like chess...in a way. I dunno. Here be a video of gameplay of the beginning of Radiant Dawn: 400px It looks rather boring by glance, but in my opinion, it's fun to actually play. Also, another thing: if one of your unit dies, you'll lose them forever and never get them back. The main character/commander/important plot character (in most cases, Ike, or in Radiant Dawn, Micaiah, Sothe, or sumthin') dying, however, will result in a game over. Personally, I always restart teh game when any units die, no matter how little I use them, cuz it goes on your endgame record when the credits roll...I'm a perfectionist of sorts. The game's basically about like...this land called Tellius. In Path of Radiance, it's about like...I dunno, it's a lot of complicated stuff. Lots of political intrigue involved in teh story. But like...there's these half-human half-beasts called laguz. There's some racism against them by the regular humans (called beorc). So that's one of the parts of the game, but there's a lot more. You'll have to play it yourself to find out. AND UM...HERE'S TEH AWESOME INTRO FROM PATH OF RADIANCE!!! 400px And Radiant Dawn. 400px The game is pretty hard (especially Radiant Dawn), even on teh Easy difficulty, but that's what makes it fun. AND MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS LIST, EVEN THOUGH MOST OF YOU HAS NO IDEA WHO THEY ARE, BECAUSE I JUST WANNA SHARE. WARNING, NON-FIRE EMBLEM PLAYERS WILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ANY OF THIS STUFF I WROTE MEANS!!! *'Ranulf -' Um...I actually dislike cats (much less neko people), but Ranulf be one of my most favorite characters in teh game. He be very funny and sarcastic and stuff. Looks sorta like a blue-haired Naruto, but I dunno. Plus, he's mah best laguz unit ('sides Lethe)...BUT I CAN'T CAP ANY OF HIS STATS, NO MATTER HOW MUCH TIMES I RESTART TEH GAME AND TRY TO ABUSE HIM WITH BONUS EXP!!! Too bad I used all of me stat-boosting items on the Iker-Wiker. *'Ike -' He's sorta like the serious side of me, and reminds me of one of my friends in real life for some reason. *shifty eyes* He's like blunt, but heroic and not afraid to speak his mind. I like his personality. It be pretty original. Not much video game characters are like him. AND BLUE-HAIRED PEOPLE BE AWESOME. Also, he is so awesome that you could just beat the whole of Path of Radiance using only him (my favorite way to go through the game). AND YOU KNOW WHATZORZZZ? The game's actually easier only using him as a unit. Plus, he fights for his friends. *shot* *'Shinon -' I normally don't give much of a second thought to characters like him, but for some reason, I grew to like him. Konstantine from teh Warrior RP was actually was um...um...based on him. Yes. Based on him. *shifty eyes* Okay, maybe he was sorta stolen... Kon is more um...greedy, though. *'Nephenee -' One of my best units in both Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. She's quite a formidable unit, and can practically kill anything (if you train her a bit, I personally used Bonus EXP to train her in the beginning before really usin' her). I've soloed a couple of maps in Part 3 (or was it Part 4?) of Radiant Dawn with her. She was my unit with the most kills at the end of Radiant Dawn. *'Devdan -' I think he was just put in the game for comic relief. But he be pretty cool. *shifty eyes* He was pretty useful for the Dawn Brigade chapters...not as good of a Halberdier as Nephenee, but he's not that bad. *'Haar -' He's like, really lazy...and stuff. *shifty eyes* He likes to randomly fall asleep (in the story when conversing with peoplez). Arguably one of the greatest units in the game. Also was one of my top units. *'Janaff -' He's...sorta like Ranulf (but I like Ranulf better). *'Tibarn -' Hawk king dude...that's cool. *'Oliver -' I guess most people would probably hate him...but he be a pretty funny villain person. *'Caineghis -' Furry kitty king...that has an awesome battle theme. I'm hoping to maybe perhaps try Shadow Dragon sometime, but I've heard it's not that great. I guess I could pick it up someday anyway. That is all...sorry, just a Fire Emblem fangirl ramblin'... I bet like not even half of you read this or watched any of teh videos. Lolz... Category:Blog posts